


Dear John...

by SelkieoftheLake



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieoftheLake/pseuds/SelkieoftheLake
Summary: A tiny drabble - Lucifer's letter to Maze after the end of season 4.





	Dear John...

Dear Mazikeen,

I’m not abandoning you.

You have a choice.

You can choose to stay here on earth, with your humans. On this plane, you are your own person, not my subject, and I have no power over you. You are free to do as you please. I hope you make the most of what this plane has to offer. When you tire of it, when the mortals have gone where we can't follow, your home with me is always waiting.

You can choose to return to hell. If you return to hell, you become, once again, my subject. Should you return to hell, I will have a task for you. Of all of hell’s demons, Maze, you are the only one I can entrust with this task. I charge you to look after the mortals (and the half mortal). 

You know which ones. 

Stay as long as you need to complete this task. The small ones will need you as they grow. They may need you once they are grown. They may even have their own small mortals that require an Aunty Maze. For your sake, I hope that this takes a long time. I hope that you love them well. For mine; I will be looking for you, for hell knows that I could use a friend down here. When the task is done, send me a message, and I will come and collect you. I’m sure you’ll figure out how. I’ll be looking for it.

See Mazey, I’ve given you a choice, but it’s a Devil’s choice.

L.


End file.
